


Cool Girl

by Negantivity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flirting, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Reader Blooms Like A Flower, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negantivity/pseuds/Negantivity
Summary: Commander Reyes finds you amidst the crowd of recruits, helps you bust out of your shell and operate at highest capacity… But now that everyone else sees you, it’s not easy to let go and watch you soar.





	1. Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> It's not gonna be too long, hopefully just around 5 chapters. A little problematic, but that's where drama kicks in. :')  
> (Also, forgive me for any errors or mistakes - English isn't my native language and I tried proof-reading the text, though I may have missed a thing or two!)

_What am I doing here?_

The question sounded bitter in your head. Countless young cadets surrounded you, chatting amongst themselves and congratulating each other for a job well done, for getting accepted into the most famous force on the planet – Overwatch. Looking over them from your spot on the bench, right in the darkest corner of the room, you could tell they were not lacking in terms of strength. Most of them tightly fit the new uniforms, their bulky bodies threatening to escape the confines under the slightest strain. Or so you thought, anyways. They still seemed better than you, in every aspect. Charm, smarts, who knows what else. The thought that you may be too harsh to yourself didn’t even cross you mind.

_I want to leave._

You sighed softly and bundled up further into your loose set of clothing, hiding the lower portion of your face with oversized sleeves. As your eyes darted around the area, taking in the sight of new recruits, your heart sank further. No one had noticed you so far. Well, considering that you were not very active in your pursuit of attention, it made sense. It just… still stung. The large, metallic room now seemed like a cage, the people a constant threat and the exit doors nowhere to be found.

You gently tugged the beanie covering your head lower, leaving only your eyes open to the outside.

So, who were you then? You were young. A young adult. Your skills were… related to computing. You knew how to make things work, how to collect and distribute data. You had a degree in science – your mother would want you to point that out – and you were a severely disturbed person, at least at this moment in life.

It wasn’t that big of a deal, you thought. You had just met the wrong person a year ago. A person that crushed you into tiny pieces, then blew you to the wind with an alluring pucker of their lips. And it just so happened that the wind guided you to apply here. Honestly, it was more of a coping mechanism, to prove that you still meant something to the world and that you could make an impact. But you didn’t expect to hear back. Or to navigate yourself through every obstacle and actually succeed. And sit here, in this obnoxiously alive room.

_Maybe I should go home._

You rose to your feet, quietly, and checked yourself, making sure your disguise, as you preferred to call it, was still intact. Beanie that covered your hair, large hoodie that hid your shape and loose black pants. Honestly, you looked like a mess… But if it worked, you weren’t gonna bitch about it. Taking a quick peek around, you began to squirm and squeeze past the crowd, heading for whatever door you could see. It was hard to see anything, since you weren’t as tall as these hulking soldiers, but you did catch a glimpse of what seemed to be the exit. The green sign above it only further assured you.

As soon as you had slipped from the mass of people, relishing in the freedom of your limbs, you began to make your way towards the door, a steady pace in your step. Breathing felt hard, the idea that someone might find you growing to be more terrifying than you had anticipated. You didn’t want anyone to see you, not right now, as you were leaving the celebration like a guilty dog. Gulping away the feeling for a mere second, you reached for the button by the door and pressed it, opening the imagined cage once and for all. And just as you were finally releasing the tension trapped within you in the form of a deep sigh, eyes lowered to the ground, your body crashed into something. Someone, you immediately realized.

“Watch where you’re going, rookie.”

You winced and snapped your gaze upwards, steadying yourself after the impact whilst taking a step back. The first thing that your eyes landed on was the man’s stern expression, a scowl on his lips as he stared back.

“I-I’m sorry…”

You spoke, not wanting to drag on the moment, but used the time to inspect him further. He had a dark goatee, which was likely the most prominent feature on his face, and piercing brown eyes. There were a few scars on his cheek, which were indication enough that he had more significance than you. Your lips parted, a worrisome look painting your features. You didn’t want trouble.

The man, however scary he might have seemed, hissed a breath through his nose and crossed his arms, looking you over. He suddenly seemed bored, if that was the right word to describe it, the liveliness draining from his posture.

“Why aren’t you in your uniform?”

The question was fair, but it still caught you by surprise. You blinked and opened your mouth, probably looking as ridiculous as you felt.

“I… Uhh… Didn’t…”

Your brain shut down. For a second, you couldn’t help but feel a tickle in your chest, reacting to the man’s gaze as it focused once more on your face. He was handsome, as were most people in this room. How tragic for you. But that wasn’t why you didn’t reply. You didn’t want to tell him why you chose to wear what you did. It was embarrassing enough to be witnessed like this, you didn’t need further ridicule for your decisions.

All of a sudden, his eyes narrowed and another, more suspicious look, was sent your way.

“What’s your name?”

Okay, that was your cue to go. You didn’t care if it would get you booted, you weren’t gonna let this guy know too much about you. Hell, maybe if you tried harder next time, he wouldn’t even remember your sorry ass.

“Sorry, sir, I really need to go!” You stepped to his side and raised your hands up in the air, hoping he’d sense your vulnerability. He followed you with his eyes, ready to growl out something else, but you were surprisingly much quicker. You dashed past him and out of the room, not stopping as you continued down the dimly lit hallway.

Shit, shit, shit. _Shit._ That wasn’t a normal thing to do, was it?

Panting, you finally came to a halt and looked back, making sure he didn’t follow you for what seemed to be a good portion of time. Bringing the back of your hand to your nose, you rubbed it lightly, then sniffed and straightened yourself, an overwhelming sense of relief flooding you. Whatever it was, it was over. And you could return to your quarters, then hide there for the rest of the evening, listening to music that blocked you off from the rest of the world.

That sounded like bliss.

\---

Hours had passed since you had made your way back to the safety and comfort of your room. Your headphones blared loud music into your ears, head bobbing along with the rhythm as you soundlessly mouthed the lyrics. Every once in a while, you’d take a peek at the clock on the wall and check whether the event had ended. During that time, you had made plans in your head to shower and find some form of food, maybe grab whatever was left from the party. That would obviously have to wait until everyone else had gone to bed, as per regulations. You were… not one to abide the rules. In fact, you hoped that like this, you could avoid being seen for the rest of whatever life you had in this organization.

Again, not healthy, but you didn’t want to think about that.

You glanced over at the clock and stilled, realizing that it was just past the end of the celebration. After taking one headphone off, you listened to the outside noise and did in fact hear footsteps, light chatter and closing doors. You took off the other one and put your music player aside, lifting from your bed into a sitting position on the edge of it.

If you hadn’t paused to do so before, checking the room made you realize just how empty it was. You hadn’t brought any memorabilia or decorations with you, so you were stuck with whatever Overwatch had supplied you – which included: a bed, a desk, a chair, a dresser, a lamp, a clock and, of course, shelves. Empty shelves full of nothing.

Dreadfully aware of your surroundings, you finally stood up and wandered outside, glad to see that everyone had left. You paused by a map on the wall, inspecting it quickly. The showers were nearby, and the cafeteria… much further. Shower first, then. Ever since you got here, which was early that morning, it was all about walking from one point to another, listening to instructions, then walking some more – it was no surprise that you had a layer of sweat beneath the assortment of clothing on you.

Hurriedly, you sneaked over to where you assumed the showers would be and hoped that the noise of the opening and closing door wouldn’t alert anyone. Inside, the lights switched on as soon as your presence was detected, revealing an area with lined up sinks and shelves full of towels and bathing supplies. At least they weren’t cheap.

You took another moment to look around and make sure no one was occupying the showers, then picked up a large white towel and a packaged bar of soap, the plastic material crinkling obnoxiously in the silent room. These were showers meant for lowly recruits, so the luxury of privacy was not something to be found. You were happy enough to know that you at least had your own room.

It didn’t take long for you to shed your clothing in a pile on the floor, right by the wall, and you made it a point to hurry, just in case they scouted the halls for any naughty recruits. There was a twinge of shame as you saw your reflection in the mirror above the sinks, your bareness foreign even to you. And ever since that fucker tossed you away, every minor imperfection just seemed worse under your personal judgment. How pitiful you looked, indeed, your sad face only adding to the full picture.

Still, now was not the time for checking yourself out.

You placed the towel further away from the shower you had picked, but opened the soap and put it into the holder on the wall, soon turning on the water and waiting until it warmed before you stepped in.

Your lips curled into a smile as it poured down, washing away all bad feelings and thoughts. The meeting with the mystery man flickered in your brain and you opened your previously closed eyes, confused. It must’ve been pretty intense for you to recall it like that. Yet, your smile didn’t fade much, shoulders sagging against the water. 

Time passed as you cleaned yourself, using the sweetly scented soap and humming a tune you had listened to not too long ago. You even did a light shimmy once the task was done, simply enjoying the warmth and the melody in your mind.

“Enjoying yourself, rookie?”

The voice almost made you trip on the wet floor, arms snapping to cover yourself up as you turned to face the intruder. Your face beamed with heat at the revelation that it was the man from before, but what bothered you most was—

“What the fuck?! _Get out!!_ ”

Instinct. You didn’t need to know his rank to know that he was above you, but that didn’t mean he had the right to barge in and disturb you. While you were taking a shower, of all things. You were enraged, pretty much ready to toss the soap at him if he did not leave in a snap.

“This is the men’s showers.”

“W-What?”

You stood still for a second under the stream of hot water, eyes wide as you stared at the male. Now you also took note of his attire, the sharpness of his features and the similar beanie... Nevermind that. You rushed towards the towel, which, ironically, was right next to where he stood.

“You heard me. Not only that, but it’s past curfew. Mind explaining yourself?”

You breathed out erratically as you wrapped the towel around yourself, quickly peeking up to make sure he hadn’t seen anything. Well, he had probably seen your back view, but you hoped that you had at least managed to cover something up. Thankfully, the man had enough respect for you to look in another direction. Though he didn’t seem pleased.

“I-I forgot to check the sign on the door, I swear!” You straightened yourself and quickly went back to turn off the water, cheeks still a deep red. The water stopped and deafening silence filled the area, only your wet footsteps echoing as you continued on to the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. You were afraid to look at him for longer than necessary and further embarrass yourself.

“Right.”

His voice was rough, but kind to the ears, evoking a slight tingle within you. You felt yourself pause whilst picking up your clothes, yet soon continued, hoping to still your rushing heartbeat soon.

“Do I look like I’m lying?” You hissed weakly, hiding your face from him as you picked up the last piece of clothing.

Another long pause and you were back on your feet, breathing through parted lips while staring at him. He was now looking at you as well, arms crossed just like before. There was something strange in the way that he eyed you, but you couldn’t pinpoint it… Your gaze moved to his body, then back up just as quickly. You furrowed your brows cautiously.

“What?”

“I met you before, didn’t I?”

You felt your heart skip a beat. He must’ve heard it or something, because you swore you saw the corner of his lips curl ever so slightly. Pulling the clothes closer to yourself, you tightened your lips and felt an overwhelming urge to flee. Again. Something about him made you feel incredibly small and… shy.

“N-No—I mean, maybe—“

“I did. You’re the little mouse that ran from me.”

_Fuck._

You turned to run, pushing yourself in hopes of escaping swiftly once more, away from this man and his intimidating presence.

This time, he was prepared.

A loud thud echoed in the room as he slammed his hand harshly against the door, blocking it with his entire body.

You gasped out in panic and shrunk down, almost collapsing to the ground at the suddenness of his movements.

“Your name. _Now._ ”

You whimpered it out in an instant, your eyes shut tightly as you held the clothes to your face, in a way hiding from him. More silence. Soon, however, you heard him shift, and once you opened your eyes, you saw him leaning back against the door casually. He was watching you.

“You’re the techie. Morrison told me about you.”

Told him about you? What was there to tell? That you were the most average candidate to fill the spot? You had passed all tests somehow, but you were certain they were no better than those of others.

His gaze moved to the bundle of clothing in your arms and he lifted a brow.

“Your uniform?”

He must’ve judged your expression as a negative, because he then clicked his tongue and grunted in frustration, mumbling some Spanish under his nose.

“Go back to your room. I’ll send you your new uniform in the morning. You will now be reporting to me, seeing as Morrison thought you’d be a better asset to Blackwatch.”

His voice was low, but stern, and you knew he was already reprimanding you for your behavior. You didn’t understand what this meant, or what Blackwatch exactly was, but you assumed you didn’t have a say in the matter. You nodded once, ashamed that your new boss had already gained a shitty impression of you. Not to mention had seen you partially naked.

“And for fuck’s sake, wear the damn uniform.”

He shook his head lightly and pushed away from the metal door, soon turning and leaving the room entirely.

You stood there for some time, wishing you had been brave enough to speak or at least say ‘sir’, as was appropriate. A low desire to prove yourself to him grew within you, and you recognized it immediately. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. But if you had learnt anything from the past year, it was that you should never trust people blindly. Not when they’re this devilishly handsome. Okay, wait, _no_ , that part—

You winced at the thought and sighed. There wasn’t a chance in hell that he would ever see you as anything more than a grey mouse, scurrying beneath his feet. And a part of you liked it that way. So why did it feel so… disappointing? Had you been that lonely?

“Get it together. You can do this.” You ushered, speaking only to yourself. One way or another, you’d make it work. With the newly found motivation, you stepped outside into the cool air and shuddered your way back to your room, rewinding the incidents of the day again and again.

 ---

The man had not lied. As soon as you opened the door to your room, the very next morning, a pile of neatly folded clothing awaited you on the floor, a note placed on top of it.

Room 101.

You had forgotten to ask for his name, or his rank, at least. That made it difficult for you to research him in the hours that you did not sleep. Because how could you, after what had happened? But it did give you time to look up information about Overwatch, about any possible officers and agents that you should’ve recognized. Now, more than ever, you realized just how out of touch you had been about this organization. You knew of their fame and how people adored them, but you hadn’t taken it too seriously. The very fact that you somehow got accepted still bothered you. Either you were incredibly good or they immensely stupid.

Either way, things didn’t seem to add up.

You changed into the uniform, as the man had demanded, and noted how similar it was to what he wore. Hoodie, although not as loose as yours, tight greyish blue pants, tall boots… nowhere near as armored, however. There was a patch, a logo or something, on your right sleeve, but it was hard to tell what it was now that you had put everything on. Looked like a skull from afar.

You weren’t gonna forget your beanie, tugging it quickly over your head.

The halls were obviously busy, the recruits still finding their place in the organization, making friends along the way. You, however, enjoyed sneaking past them unnoticed, leaning and diving to avoid any contact with another body. Like a video game. And nobody cared enough to give you a second glance, too focused on their own tasks.

Soon enough, the crowd dispersed and you were wandering through emptier hallways, looking for the number 101. You found it not too long after, the door singled out and further off from the others. What, was this some sort of supply closet? Pressing your lips into a hard line, you knocked on the door lightly three times, not very eager to just bust it open.

No response.

You knocked again, this time a little harder.

“I’m here for the… Blackwatch. Thing.”

Nothing.

You huffed and opened the door, instantly met with pitch darkness, if not for the artificial light coming from a few active computer screens. Baffled, you stepped inside and brought your arms closer to yourself, like an imaginary shield. Not a single soul was in sight.

“Hello…?” You mumbled, frantically looking around from your spot.

The door closed behind you and you immediately switched your attention to it. Even in the darkness, you could tell someone stood there. Your face was lit by one of the screens, but you did not have that advantage over the other person.

“I must’ve gotten lost, excuse me.” You sighed and headed back to the door, but were stopped by a firm palm on your chest, pushing you backwards. Unable to do anything but follow the motion, you blinked in surprise and looked up at what you assumed was their face.

It was him, obviously.

He stopped by one of the desks and released you, completely unfazed by your bewildered expression. You knew you weren’t exactly the definition of normal, but he wasn’t either. None of this was in any form ‘normal’.

“Good, you’re wearing the uniform.”

His tone, as usual, made you gulp softly. Were you maybe attracted to his voice? It was definitely silky smooth, deep and—

He raised a hand and roughly removed your beanie, setting your hair loose.

“Hey!”

“This wasn’t in the set.” He growled, tossing it onto the desk as he once more looked you over, inspecting for any discrepancies. His gaze made you tense up, chest tightening as you looked aside. For a moment, that was all you could do, obviously uncomfortable due to the proximity and his actions. He must’ve sensed this and backed up a little.

“I am Commander Reyes. Gabriel Reyes, but you do not want to call me that.” He spoke plainly, fixing his posture in a way that made him seem much more professional, but still laid back. Cool - that was probably the word.

“The reason why you’re here is because you have a skill that may be of use to me.” The man stated, his stare not once dropping from you. You began to wonder if he ever blinked. Maybe it was just a scare tactic. You hoped. “And judging from your… appearance, you’re not fit for field duty either.”

That was a little harsh. You knew you weren’t a mass of muscles like everyone else, especially him, with his massive thighs and… and _ridiculous_ arms that seemed… _way_ too big…

“Rookie. Focus.”

You closed your eyes, caught in the act. How embarrassing.

“Yes, sir.” You bit back the frustration in your voice.

He paused, tilting his head just slightly to the side, then released a low sigh.

“Alright, what’s your damage?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you keep running, hiding, avoiding everyone?”

“I-I don’t know.”

That was a fast response. Too fast. You didn’t even think on it. And honestly, you didn’t believe it mattered. You were the way you were and that was okay, in your mind. Still, you didn’t look up at him, idly watching the hand by his side.

“I’ve been surveilling you.” He began. “You drift around like a ghost, no one knows who you are, or that you even exist.”

That much was true, you were quite proud of it. Not a single person had come up to talk to you, well, other than him. A pleasant spark lit up in your chest.

“Morrison told me you’d be a tough cookie to crack, but he also promised that you had skills which made it worth the effort.” He nudged his head towards one of the computers and you finally found yourself looking up at him again. “That true?”

“Yes, sir.”

You weren’t very certain, but you hoped that was the case. It wasn’t like you could tell him ‘no’.

“Good. This will be your station. Every day, you will come here and work for me. I tell you to do something and you do it.”

You nodded, feeling your fingers curl up into two fists. Why did this feel like a sentence? You hadn’t done anything wrong. You felt yourself taking in his features again. He had a scar on his bottom lip. You subconsciously nipped yours.

Whoa.

He narrowed his eyes and you froze, lifting a hand to cover your mouth and cough intensely, pretending that whatever he just saw was just that.

“S-Sorry, couldn’t keep it in anymore.”

That much was true, one way or another.

“Hm.” His response was a short noise, but he continued to watch you, even as you straightened yourself and pretended to be completely calm. Then, the strangest thing happened.

He gripped your chin, the texture of his gloves sending chills down your spine, and lifted it up, forcing you to meet his eyes directly. For a moment, you swore something had changed, an intensity in them unlike anything you’ve seen before. You widened yours and stopped breathing, keeping your lips parted.

“I’ve cracked worse cookies before.”

What? Your face twisted with confusion and he finally removed his hand, leaving you to stare at the floor as your cheeks flared with heat. He definitely heard the breath you released after.

“Get to work.”

With that, Reyes, as your brain now allowed you to remember, walked out of the room. You remained in that same spot for the longest time, trying to wrap your head around what he had said. Did that mean he’d actually break you? No, that was… A funny enough idea, though. You knew how it sounded in your head, but that couldn’t have been it. Not in a million years.

With a strained chuckle, you shook off the feeling and took a seat by the desk he had assigned to you, hoping that you could focus more on the computer.


	2. A Cowboy

A week had passed since you were first recruited into the elite Blackwatch ranks. Oh, and how amazing it was. No, really. You were allowed to spend most of the time by the computer, even if it meant browsing internet – on breaks, of course. Otherwise, Commander Reyes himself supervised you, his own spot nearby by a collection of monitors on the wall.

Your tasks consisted of compiling retrieved data, sending it out to agents and collecting mission reports. Basically, you knew about everything that was going on. Not that it mattered, since you continued to hole yourself in two rooms – this one and your own. However, Reyes was here now. And you talked quite a lot.

You had the sometimes irritating tendency to blabber on while working. At first mumbling stuff under your nose, then flat out speaking to the man. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind it and indulged you more often than not. Whether it was about the day’s meal, a hilariously amusing report or things you wanted to know about Overwatch. At first, he was a little closed off, his responses curt, but because you subconsciously persisted, he eased into the routine of talking back and forth. Hell, the Commander even enjoyed talking shit about Jack Morrison – who you found out was the blonde and handsome cover boy of Overwatch.

You thanked yourself for opening up, even if it wasn’t what you had intended to do. Somehow, you assumed, you had managed to befriend Gabriel Reyes. And it felt incredible, having someone to talk to in more than a year, to trust them and share little secrets.

Even now, you leaned back against the chair, a cup of cocoa in your hands, smiling at the thought. A quick glance to the side and you saw him typing away, focused on something more than usual. There were times when he’d avoid having a conversation, and you respected that. Still, didn’t mean you wouldn’t try and make him feel better. Maybe he just needed to bitch about someone again.

“Commander?” You hummed, drumming your fingers lightly on the porcelain.

“Mm?” He hummed in response and you grinned to yourself, loving the way his manly voice rumbled. There was no harm in enjoying the small things, no matter how inappropriate they were. As long as he didn’t know.

“Has anyone ever called you… _Gabriel?_ ” You rotated your tongue, curling the ‘r’ and making it sound accented. That sure got his attention, as you noticed him flinch slightly.

Reyes slowly turned around and huffed out a deep breath, watching you with a raised brow.

“Yeah, my _mother_.” He chuckled low and turned fully to face you in his seat, arms crossing. “Why?”

“Ooooh…” You puckered your lips and narrowed your eyes, bringing the cup to your mouth while the pinky finger of your hand stretched upwards. “No one else?”

There it was, that little smirk you barely ever got out of him. You couldn’t be happier that he bothered to deal with your banter. You had definitely grown closer during the week, but how could you not? You were constantly together.

“Rookie, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re asking about my personal affairs.”

“I’m asking about the _gorgeous_ women in your life.” You wiggled your brows, evoking a light laugh from the Commander as he shook his head. You had no shame about teasing him, it felt friendly. Like best friends, talking about their love life. Though you did admit, you were curious.

“Do you really think I have time for that nonsense?”

“Come on, sir… There has to be someone.” You leaned forward, the cup still on your lips, but no sips being taken.

The man went silent, his smirk dimming just slightly as he continued to look at you. His expression softened.

“Would you like to call me _Gabriel?_ ”

The cup almost slipped out of your grasp. As your eyes widened and a very obvious heat licked your ears and cheeks, a beep rang out from behind him. Clicking his tongue, Reyes turned around and picked up an earpiece, placing it into its position as he focused once more on the screen.

“Commander Reyes speaking. Report.”

The playfulness in his tone was gone in an instant. You took the distraction as a gift from above and breathed out shakily, finally drinking some of the cooled down cocoa. Your heart pounded in your chest, waves of tingles flooding to your limbs as you took in the depth of his words. What a shameless flirt. He knew better, however, and so did you – it was just that. Didn’t mean you wouldn’t call him Gabriel from now on, since he offered so graciously.

“What do you mean? _How?!_ ” His hand slammed against the table and you were snatched from your thoughts, worry stirring within you. You hadn’t seen him this aggressive since the shower incident. Knowing that this probably meant more work, you placed your drink aside and rolled back to the computer, preparing for the worst outcome.

As you stared at the screen, you could hear him stand up and move closer to you, practically hovering behind your back as he listened to the contact. You glanced up at him, anticipating his order. The man didn’t even bother to meet your gaze, a scowl on his lips as rubbed his goatee. You noticed he did that when in deep thought.

“Alright, I’ll figure something out. Hold on for now.” He motioned for you to get ready, leaning over you as he stared at the same monitor.

“McCree got himself cornered during a scouting operation and he needs info on possible escape routes.” He explained, and once you nodded and began to open up the corresponding programs, he rattled out the coordinates as quickly as you could type them in. Judging from the location info on your screen, he was in Dorado.

“Are there any open paths?” You asked, hoping the man on the other side could hear you. You didn’t know McCree personally yet, but you had heard a few stories from the Commander. They all painted the agent to be a mischievous, however skilled professional. That was all you needed to know.

After a slight pause, the response came, through Reyes’ mouth.

“None. He’s surrounded by heavy mechs and they’re on alert. There’s no way he can take them down alone.”

You cursed soundlessly and inspected the building from the satellite image on your screen. It was a manufacturing facility for robotics. Using the address you pulled up and some questionable data Blackwatch had collected over the years, you found a map of the building.

“I’ve got something here…” You murmured, glad to see that the coordinates were fairly accurate.

“You’ve got three paths, and they’re all blocked, but I can see that if you go a little further to the right, there should be a vent on the wall. It will take some time, however you should be able to use it to get to the other side of the building and escape through there.”

The Commander listened intently, resting one of his arms on the back of the chair you were sitting on. The pressure made you lean back slightly, but you continued to focus on the task at hand.

“He says he can go through the vent, but you need to make sure that he has an open exit.”

Again, you nodded and checked out the map.

“Assuming there’s no hostiles nearby, once you leave the vent, you should run straight ahead and exit through the first door you see. It will lead you to the parking area. After that, just make sure you aren’t caught and you’re set.” You released a breath, sagging back against the chair, though making sure not to put pressure on where Reyes was resting his hand.

The room went completely silent for a good few minutes, tension heavy in the air as you awaited McCree’s response. A light noise escaped from the earpiece and the Commander groaned, not pleased about something. The earpiece continued to make noises and you blinked up at the man behind you.

“McCree, if you don’t shut up, I’m gonna tell her you’re a _degenerate_ instead.”

You raised a brow. You swore you could hear laughing on the other side, but what the hell did he mean by that? Curious, but not enough to demand an answer, you just shook your head and waited, rubbing your hands together idly.

A few more minutes passed by, then finally, Reyes sighed out and rubbed his temple.

“Good. Return to the base, immediately.”

He then removed the earpiece and tossed it aside, placing his other hand on your right shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

“You did good, rookie. He’s out.” His voice lost the rough tone and you breathed out in relief, mentally patting yourself on the back. It could have been much worse, but this was still new. It was stressful in comparison to the daily tasks.

“Thank you, sir.” You ushered, somewhat sad that the nonchalant conversation you had prior to the incident would likely be gone for the day. Those little chats gave you something to look forward to.

His other hand joined in to grasp both of your shoulders and you twitched beneath the touch, unused to any form of contact. His thumbs pressed into the area below the back of your neck and you breathed out, somehow enjoying the sensation. It didn’t feel awkward at all, either. Strange, maybe, but you could only assume it was a kind gesture, a reaffirming—

“Call me _Gabriel._ ”

His mouth was too close to your ear, the way his tongue rolled doing things to you. Bad things. You shuddered and closed your eyes, legs shutting together as your nether regions tingled with a devilish need.

Act normal.

“… O-Okay.”

Not normal enough.

The hot breath against your neck dissipated as soon as he pulled back, tapping your shoulders once. Reyes then returned to his seat, allowing you to stomach what he had just pulled. You could only assume so, because that was nowhere near appropriate. He meant to do that. He had to.

You stared at him through lidded eyes, your cheeks burning and lips parted. You were starved for physical affection. At that moment, all you wanted was for him to destroy you, in the best way possible. Not that you would make that known, but… damn.

Pulling together what was left of your strength, you pushed yourself closer to the keyboard and began typing away, writing a report on the McCree incident.

\---

This was the worst. After what Gabriel had said to you, the awkwardness grew with each passing hour of silence. Several times, you had wanted to say something funny and break the ice, but all you could think of was his breath on you and the fact that he was still in the room. The man that had made you feel that way was still there. And you were undoubtedly horny. Not good.

You tried your best to think about the report, which was thankfully nearly done, but god fucking damn it. Gabriel Reyes was lurking in the back of your head, forcing sin into your brain. And when you accidentally typed in ‘Reyes’ instead of ‘McCree’, you knew something had to be done.

Before you could blurt out your desire to take a break and get some food, he stood up first, the noise distracting you. You watched as he simply headed for the door and left the room, not a single look sent your way, nor any words. Ouch. Maybe he felt just as uncomfortable.

But you didn’t mind what he had done. You had liked it. And if he thought you didn’t, he’d stop.

You didn’t want him to stop.

Hissing with frustration, you bumped your head onto the desk and wrapped both arms around yourself, tightly. Judging from how cool the surface felt against your face, you were still blushing. You looked to the side and puckered your lips, going through several imagined scenarios of him and you, again. Just flashes of what could be – his lips on yours, you tasting his tongue, his hand on your back, body flushed against yours…

Your fingers curled around the fabric of your hoodie, a quiver to your lip as you grew desperate. Had he not teased you, this wouldn’t even be a problem. You had conditioned yourself to see him as nothing more than a friend, a respected commander. But it was hard to do so when he kept sending these mixed signals your way. You weren’t sure if you wanted to even give it any hope. Flirting was torture, you decided.

The door behind you opened and you tensed, remaining the way you were. Maybe he’d think you were asleep and let you be. You closed your eyes, gently, pulling the best face of ease and comfort you could manage. Footsteps grew closer, but they sounded different. You swore you heard a slight clink, like in the old western movies. And they didn’t stop to turn towards Reyes’ desk – they were headed towards you.

You made a sleepy noise, a soft hum as you breathed out, and continued to pretend. He was right by your side, you could sense him. Gloved fingertips brushed against your cheek gingerly and you shifted slightly, warning him that you’d ‘wake up’.

“Well… Ain't ya a purty little bird.”

Your eyes opened slowly, taking in the sight of the stranger from below. Not Gabriel. The male smirked down at you, tracing his thumb over your jaw, all the way to your chin. He had a hat on, as dark as the rest of his attire. His beard was unkempt, but pleasing to the eye nonetheless. Strands of dark brown hair hung over his eyes as he looked at you.

“Drinkin’ me in?” He drawled, and you finally nudged your face away, sitting up straight.

“Who are you?” You asked without a hint of sleep in your voice, turning in your chair to face him, even if you were not on the same level. Somehow, his touch didn’t have the same effect as Reyes’ did. That soothed you – you weren’t gonna toss yourself at any stranger, after all.

“Don't tell me ya've done forgotten.”                                                                                              

You furrowed your brows, confused. You sure as hell didn’t speak to anyone but the Commander since you got here. And this was the first time you’ve seen this man.

“I don’t follow…” You mumbled weakly, feeling threatened purely due to the fact that he was a stranger, in very close proximity to you.

“Ya helped me out back there. Thought I'd pay a visit.” He tipped his hat casually, grinning wide. Realization crashed upon you like a heavy wave and all you could do was choke out his name.

“M-McCree?”

“Bingo.”

He stepped back a little and placed both of his hands on his belt, radiating smoothness. It was in stark contrast to Reyes, you realized – where the Commander was usually tense and brooding, this guy made you feel at ease at first glance.

“Aren’t you back early? Did you report back to Reyes?” The questions darted out of you faster than you expected, worry that you might be in trouble for keeping this man here fluttering in your chest.

“Nah. I wanted to check in with ya first. Meet my savior ‘n all. And I gotta say, your voice was like smooth honey, even through that shitty device.” McCree didn’t hide the smug look on his face.

“You came here to… _harass me?_ ” You found yourself teasing him in return, barely suppressing the curl to your lips. He didn’t seem to have any problem with disobeying Gabriel, and it wasn’t like you hadn’t heard a few stories of McCree from the man to know that he was a troublemaker.

“Harass? Oh, lady, you wound me.” He tapped his chest with a hand and grunted, before placing his other palm on the desk, hovering above you. The men in this organization seemed to enjoy being above others, you noted. “I’m here to get to know ya, and it ain’t my fault I can’t resist yer charms.”

You chuckled, amused at last. How strange it was to get such attention. You didn’t take it seriously, of course. If he succeeded in anything, it was lowering your guard.

“That’s better.” He huffed out half a laugh, then leaned back against the desk. He smelled of smoke and dirt, so immediately you were reminded of his misadventures earlier in the day. 

“How was the vent? Nice and tight?” You snickered, though with no cruel intention. He shook his head in response and shuddered, looking himself over.

“Don’t remind me. ‘M not one to crawl around tunnels. Yer lucky I liked ya enough to accept the guidance.”

“You had no other option, Mr. McCree.” You hummed, smirking at him from below. He returned the look.

“Yer a cheeky one, ain’t ya?”

“Mhmm.”

You smiled genuinely at that, already warming up to him. He laughed huskily, straining as he reached behind him and brought out a cigar.

“Mind a ‘lil smoke?”

“Uhh…” You hesitated, cut short by the sound of the door opening once more. This time, you could see Gabriel’s form amidst the light from outside. He stomped inside and, oh man, he did not look happy.

“Commander! How long have ya been hidin’ her?” He grinned even as Reyes lunged forward, gripping him by the collar and scaring you enough to make you back away slowly with the chair.

“Whoa—“

“You better pick your words carefully, Jesse, because I’m _not_ in the fucking mood to play.” He growled and you shrunk deeper into your chair, slipping further away from the two. Nope, weren’t gonna poke your nose in that.  

“I came back early, though I’d waste a ‘lil time with the bird here.” His tone was very matter-of-fact, and you knew that would piss of Reyes even further. Maybe it was time for you to nudge in.

“Sir, he just barely got here.” You added, defending McCree in the gentlest way possible. The Commander grunted once and let go of the younger male, looking at you with similar harshness in his gaze. You tightened your lips into a thin line and lowered your eyes to the floor. Not in a good mood, right.

“I want the completed report in an hour.” Gabriel snapped, then followed him with his hawk like stare as McCree headed for the exit. Even now, the cowboy didn’t seem fazed at all, gripping his belt as he swaggered out.

“See ya around, bird!” He called to you and you flinched, for some reason sensing that those words would bother your boss. Maybe not so much the words, but his attitude. That’s what you convinced yourself of, anyways.

As soon as the door was shut, Reyes turned to you, disappointment all over his face. Oh, you hated that.

“What?” You asked, genuinely questioning his reaction.

“Did he bother you?” His voice was a hiss, teeth baring as he spoke. What was with that anger? Where was it coming from?

“No, like I said, he had barely gotten here.”

His shoulders eased down and you could tell that your words helped the situation. You didn’t think McCree was that bad of a guy, but maybe you didn’t know the full story. You felt inclined to trust Reyes on this.

“I don’t think he’ll come around again, Gabriel.” You smiled softly, rolling your chair back to the desk. He seemed to react to the name, perking up a little. He didn’t move out of the way as you came closer, making you halt in your tracks. When you looked up fully, he was gazing down at you, lips parted as if to say something. His fingers twitched, then loosened as he glanced the other way, nodding once.

It was rare to see him this quiet. This perturbed over such a small thing. Maybe you didn’t know him as well as you assumed you did.

As he wandered over to his desk, you gave him another few peeks, making sure he was truly okay. You’d try talking to him later, crack a joke or two. You only hoped he’d open up again.


	3. Wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Dub-con, NSFW. Angry sex fuelled by alcohol. Hella problematic, but will be resolved later on!

Now that McCree knew of your existence, he made sure you drag you into all sorts of trouble. He introduced you to the others, idolized agents of Overwatch, and in turn they saw you as one of their own. This, of course, created some distance between you and Commander Reyes. You spent less time in your room or the Blackwatch area, no longer talking to him for hours.

That didn’t mean you were lonely, not at all. You found out that McCree was simply a joy to have around, constantly cracking jokes and teasing you. Hell, even the mysterious and revered Jack Morrison wasn’t so bad, when you did get to have a word with the man. He was inspiring, optimistic, confident. At some point, you had the idea that maybe Reyes was simply envious of what Morrison had achieved, but you quickly squashed the thought.

True or not, you respected Gabriel too much to view him in such a light. He was a good man and you hoped he understood why you didn’t stick around at all times. After all, he was the one who had wanted you to open up - and open up you did! So many people around you, seeing you, welcoming you and talking to you, making you feel appreciated. It was overwhelming.

Tonight marked the third week of your stay at Overwatch. You had planned to finally spend the day on the computer after what seemed like weeks of constant adventure, to ease back into the routine of speaking to the Commander. You hadn’t seen him in a while, and when you did, he barely responded, treating you like the ghost that you initially were. At first, you blamed it on bad moods, but… it had been a little too long. And, like it or not, you missed him. A lot.

However, nothing ever went as it should have. After some significantly successful mission, a few of the agents organized a get-together and you were obviously invited by Jesse. He promised drinks and free food, so you didn’t even think to decline – that was your first and possibly only chance to have some fun with your new friends. A part of you had wanted to pass on the invitation to the Commander, but he was nowhere to found. When you expressed your worry to McCree, he only said “wait it out”. You had no clue what that meant, but if Gabriel’s own student told you it would be okay, you believed him.

On arrival, you were met with music and a scent of booze, chatter all around. The room was pretty spacious, two large tables on each side with surrounding chairs. You could see some familiar faces – McCree, Angela, Amari and Reinhardt, as well as others and some of the new recruits. Overall, it was pretty busy, and you found yourself freezing a few steps in. The anxieties you used to have kicking back in, body threatening to curl in on itself.

Jesse noticed you, thankfully, and immediately rushed to the rescue, draping an arm around your shoulders as he brought you towards the others. Your knees felt weak for the first few seconds, an awkward smile on your lips, but as friendly conversations started and pulled you in, you gradually melted into the groove of things.

Drinks were taken, not without snacks, of course. Reinhardt even challenged you to a light competition, but the others were quick to shut it down, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to handle even a portion of what the brutish man could. Bit by bit, you got buzzed, warmth spreading through you as your laughter grew louder, all tension gone. Some people danced in the middle of the room, although it wasn’t a club setting. You didn’t even humor the thought when you glanced at them, leaning back against the table with a glass in your hand, a pleasant dizziness numbing your brain activity.

“How’re ya feelin’, sunshine?” Jesse’s voice was louder than usual, close to your ear, though to be fair, the music was quite intense.

You grinned and leaned towards him as well, responding just loud enough for him to hear. You could smell the liquor off your tongue.

“Peachy!”

The man laughed and tossed an arm around you as he had previously, shifting his sights onto the dancing people as well. He was definitely larger than you and now, more than ever, you felt somewhat trapped. He pointed his finger past the dancers, towards the table on the other side.

“Our precious Commander has joined us!”

You blinked, your chest suddenly heavy as you lifted yourself on your toes and tried to find him. It was hard to see anything, due to the haze in your eyes and the constant motion of the crowd, but you could tell that a dark figure did in fact loom over the table. You caught a glimpse a full glass being lifted up.

“Is he okay?” You murmured, not sure whether you asked yourself or wanted McCree to answer that. The male still overheard you and gave a gentle nudge with the arm around you, using his other hand to cup your face. He diverted your attention to himself, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Why wouldn’t he be? He’s got booze!” His fingers curled lightly, tickling your cheek as you chuckled. That must’ve been the reaction he had wanted, because he nodded approvingly and began to guide you forward. You felt yourself squirming a little when you realized he was taking you to the dance area.

“J-Jesse, I _can’t_ —“

“Hush, now. You can’t keep hidin’!”

A single, smooth push and you were holding his hand, your whole weight supported by him as you leaned back.

“W-Whoa!” You yelped, immediately attempting to stabilize yourself, but before you could even attempt that, McCree pulled you back, his arms skillfully wrapping around you waist. Your own hands didn’t have anywhere to go, other than his shoulders.

And then, just like that, the two of you began to move to the rhythm of the music. It was quick, not a romantic or slow dance. Your hips swayed naturally, a look of panic still on your face as the man guided you.

“Yer doin’ great.” He grinned, suddenly spinning you around and resting his hands on your sides as you danced. Okay, that was pretty fun. You sputtered out a weak laugh and kept your arms raised up, watching your feet as you followed his lead.

He planted his chin on your shoulder and you tensed up, but a light squeeze from his hands forced you to focus on them instead. His beard prickled your neck, the tip of his nose pushing against the crevice there. Your movements became more fluid, bodies pressing together, working in unison.

You wouldn’t deny it, forming thought at that moment was a difficult task and you almost felt like you wanted to grind back against him. You also wouldn’t pretend that you didn’t wish it were a different man, someone you had wanted since day one. Gabriel.

“Mmh…” You hummed, closing your eyes as a kiss was planted on your neck, ever so delicately. It felt as if a butterfly had landed on you.

Suddenly, your body was jerked aside roughly and you got pulled away by a strong hand, the warmth of another body leaving you. You awakened from your daze instantly and gasped, seeing only McCree in front as the distance between you two increased with each passing second. He radiated smugness.

_What…?_

Finally, your senses switched back on again and you struggled against the restraint, turning to face whoever was tugging you.

“H-Hey!” You winced, feeling the grip tighten as soon as you spoke.

They did not stop, trudging onwards out of the room, into the vacant hallways. You did not have enough strength to free yourself, only squirming at the feeling of your arm going numb.

“Please, stop…! Ungh--!” You grunted, finally getting shoved past an open door and landing against the floor unceremoniously. As you collected yourself, grasping at your sore wrist with a shudder, a click reached your ears. Your eyes parted and you glanced up, at last able to look your snatcher in the eyes.

You were surprised to see your beloved Commander Reyes.

“G-Gabriel?” Your voice was low, straining with confusion. The man, in all his glory, stood there panting, his hand still on the lock of the door. He was fuming, you could tell that much even in your drunken state.

Slowly, he approached, each step louder than the last. You must’ve looked like prey to a predator, propped up on your elbows as you stared up. That didn’t bother him.

Reyes collapsed, mere inches away as he caged you with his body. His breath stunk of alcohol, much like yours did, just perhaps worse. You couldn’t tell.

“Have you no fucking shame...?” He growled, leaning close to your ear as he breathed deeply. You turned your face further away from him and flinched as he gripped your chin, forcefully bringing it back towards his own.

There was nowhere else to look at. You gazed at him and his ferocious, yet desperate brown eyes. Your lips parted to speak, but not a sound had a chance to escape.

He crashed his mouth onto yours, spreading his grip to encompass your entire jaw, tilting it for better access. You wanted to breathe out, the shock too intense, but he did not allow it, using the opening to deepen the kiss. A helpless moan left your throat as his hot tongue explored you.  Instinctively seeking out support, you grabbed onto the back of his hoodie, pulling at it.

Gasps of breathlessness filled the air once the kiss broke, both of you eyeing each other through a haze. Your face burned, but there was no shame or embarrassment within you, only a deep need. A lust for more.

“Gabriel…” You ushered once enough air had flooded to your lungs, the man humming low at the mention of his name. The hand that held your jaw softened, a thumb moving across your bottom lip gingerly. Without thinking, you slipped your tongue out and gave it a light lick. His gaze moved to watch it happen, a shaky breath skipping past his open mouth as he pushed his thumb deeper in.

You nipped it before the digit could move far enough, pressing against the wet muscle. His gloves were still on, but that did not faze you. What mattered was that he reacted to it, groaning through bared teeth.

He tasted your neck feverishly, the tickle of his scruff resulting in a delicious mixture of sensations. You purred in response, eyes closing as one of his hands moved to rest between your thighs. All it took was some pressure to the right spot and you were arching upwards.

“M-Mh… haa…” You struggled to keep your mouth closed, Gabriel’s finger preventing you from doing so. Perhaps that had been his plan all along. You could sense drool building in your mouth.

You whimpered as he gave a sharp tug to your pants, the single motion lowering them below your hips to reveal bunched up underwear. Heated breaths rushed from your lungs as you gazed at the ceiling, your legs instinctively spreading.

For a moment, nothing was happening, only your chest heaving up and down as his thumb slowly moved to graze your bottom teeth. You heard shuffles, a light scrunch that made you think of leather. And then, large, warm fingers pressed against your groin, sliding down your skin as you felt your eyes flutter shut. It didn’t take long for them to reach their destination, one in particular curling to drag along your clit.

A gasp left you and your body tensed up, responding to the way he spread you and rubbed the moistened slit. The noises, god, you were so wet… You wanted to fall apart beneath him.  

“P-Please…” You whispered, your grip on his back tightening to a point of shaking.

“Look at me.” Gabriel demanded, grabbing your face and forcing you to comply. Only then did you realize that you were completely at his mercy, his eyes piercing right through you. He had lost himself, just as you had.

One of his fingers slipped in and you opened your mouth wide, a moan almost coming through, yet you remained silent. A second one joined in right after, pushing in to the knuckle. Your thighs almost closed, but the man’s position prevented it.

You let out a quiet noise, caving in on yourself as his fingers began to thrust, rubbing against your walls and that particular sweet spot. The sounds couldn’t be muffled anymore, your vocal chords straining as you moaned shakily. His thumb continued to circle the clit, his stare unrelenting as he watched your face twist with pleasure.

“O-Oh god—Ohh—Huh—!” You cried, listening to the noises your dripping cunt produced. You hadn’t even noticed Reyes begin smirking, his gaze darkening as you felt the pressure within you heighten. He shifted his muscular arm and increased the pace, hitting you from yet another angle.

Your head snapped back and you moaned, this time a lot louder, squirming beneath him as you tried to contain the approaching orgasm. He was ruining you with every stroke, your body trembling as your nails dug into the fabric of his hoodie.

He pulled out quickly at the first clench, leaving your hips to rock up and down in a futile attempt to keep the pleasure going. A low chuckle reached your ears and you looked up, panting while he kissed your neck once more, his tongue lapping up traces of sweat.

“G-Gabriel… Plea… se…” You tried begging him in-between breaths, watching hopelessly as he removed his second glove and pulled your pants to your knees, along with the underwear. Your panties were drenched, that much you could see even from where you laid. He then proceeded to unzip your hoodie, pushing the shirt underneath up to expose your bra – although that was soon removed as well, revealing your breasts to the chilly outside air.

You couldn’t do anything but hold onto him tightly, watching his face change with every passing emotion. Desire, frustration, lust… Even a little bit of hesitation. You wanted it, you had to have him, all over and inside you. He dipped down and took your nipple into his mouth, evoking a mewl from you as his tongue rolled around it, suckling gently. You arched up into him, your hands moving underneath the beanie he wore and tangling in his hair.

He gave a lick to the other nipple, then immediately pulled back, breathing deeply as he tugged you into his lap, allowing you to feel the hard tent as he grinded against your bare folds. Had he lost his pants along the way, you were certain you’d be fucking right now, just because of how hard he was rutting himself against you. His frame releasing tremors as he leaned over you, watching your face as if it were the singular source of his arousal.

You parted your lips and exhaled softly, using the hold you still had in his hair to pull him into a kiss, much gentler than the one he had given you. Your tongues intertwined, for a split second, and he groaned in unison with you, sensing the way the tip of his covered cock had almost pushed in. It was a torture for both parties.

Finally, Gabriel tore himself away, working as fast as he could at removing the obstructing belt from his hips. As he did this, you kicked off your boots and any other piece of clothing that remained on your lower half. The process wasn’t quick enough, evidently, because Reyes gripped your panties before you could and flung them behind him. It took you a second or two to notice his throbbing cock in between the two of you, bulging past the open zipper. He must’ve grown too impatient.

“I’m not gonna stop.” He warned you, giving a look from where he had positioned himself. You weren’t sure what the hell he meant by that, seeing as you were a mess already, pretty much pleading for him to fuck you. Your brows furrowed with irritation and you were about to blurt out a snarky remark. Again, not fast enough for the Commander.

Instead, your words turned into a lewd moan as he slid in, spreading your mound with his girth. And, fuck, was he big. So much that it even hurt a little, your legs squeezing around the male’s waist as you turned your hands into fists on the ground.

“Gh—Hah! Ah!!” You didn’t try to mute your cries, trembling as Gabriel pulled out slowly, all the while moving his hands to rest over yours. The second motion was a thrust, his length fully opening you up as you curved into his own body, breathless.

“Mm… Good girl…” He rumbled, rolling his hips several times. You eased down back onto the floor and whimpered, any traces of pain turning into unfathomable ecstasy. The orgasm you had been deprived of slowly growing closer again.

He began to pound himself into you, his body pressing against yours as you moaned loudly, your legs above his shoulders. Your hearing was messed up, heartbeat ringing in your ears as you choked out more noises, his voice a mere usher as he growled praises into your neck. His hips slapping against your skin as he shoved his cock in and out.

“A-Ah! Ahh!!” You jerked underneath him harshly and he stilled, rolling his hips again, planting wet kisses on your jaw and lips. Then picked up once more, thrusting with hard precision. You felt your toes curling at the tightening coil in your groin.

“Y-You’re so good… So...” You whispered, out of breath, and he grinned, biting your neck playfully in response. He didn’t have to say a thing, his cock spoke louder than any dirty talk out there. And it felt like magic.

A harsh slap to your ass and you awakened from your daze, gasping as he rammed against you, his grip moving to your hips.

“Stay with me, it ain’t over yet…” He hissed, barely loud enough to reach your hearing, your own moans echoing loudest in the room. You couldn’t look up, your burning cheek pressed against the cold floor, trying to maintain a semblance of control, however you could still feel him watching you, taking note of every single twitch and whine.

Suddenly, Reyes picked you up and placed you on a hard surface, your back reacting immediately to the cool sensation. For just a moment, you returned to the real world and realized that the room was in fact a bathroom, and you were pressed against a sink countertop, a large mirror right behind you.

You snapped your sights back onto the Commander and heaved out a breath, something in how he smirked down at you telling that this wasn’t just a change of position. Before you could ask why he had stopped, you were turned onto your belly, his hands resting on your hips just as your feet managed to reach the ground for support. You had to stay on your tip toes, of course.

When you glanced ahead, suddenly it all made sense. You bit your lip pitifully, meeting Gabriel’s eyes in the mirror. He loomed over you and pressed a kiss to your temple, his shaft easing into you as your eyes rolled back a little. Just like that, the man was back at it, fucking you into the counter as he watched you crumble in the mirror, his face next to yours.

“I think you like that, _don’t you?_ ” He murmured into your ear and you cried, feeling drool drip down your chin at how fucking good it felt. Your knees buckled and you gripped onto the edge of the countertop, shaking as he slammed himself into you.

“I’m g-go—nh—aa-h!” You moaned in warning, but a firm hand pressed against your mouth, muffling any and all noise as he suddenly eased into a slow pace. You focused your gaze onto him in the reflection, immediately noticing the way he glanced at the door.

“Is this occupied?” A voice called out from the hallway, a light knock following it.

Your eyes widened as he thrust into you roughly, a hand jumping to grab onto the one on your mouth. He fucked you without remorse, your body crashing against the countertop from the sheer force.

“Not a word, rookie…” He growled, loud enough just for you to hear. You barely suppressed a scream, your eyes watering as you clung to his wrist with both hands now. He was close, and so were you, clenching around him frantically as your climax approached.

It crashed upon you in waves, at first overwhelming you as you cried out into his hand, collapsing against the counter and squirming to escape the ruthless thrusting. Then, again, as you shut your eyes and tightened around Reyes’ cock, your sensitivity prolonging it. And, at last, when Gabriel spilled his cum in you, biting into your shoulder with an unmistakable moan.

He rode it out in you languidly, the sticky mess coating him and dripping to the floor. You breathed heavy through your nose, gazing at your Commander in the mirror as he panted into the bite, seeming completely drained.

“O-Okay!” The voice came again, hurrying away after likely overhearing what sounded like sin.

The palm on your mouth moved away and you released a deep breath, barely holding yourself up after getting such a good… treatment. You peeked at the mirror from where you rested and saw Reyes – his short curly hair, his hands clenched into fists on the counter, yet his expression did not comfort you. He carefully pulled out, making you hum low at the sensation.

The man began cleaning himself up immediately, using hand towels from a dispenser by the sink, refusing to give you another look as you attempted to straighten yourself. You stared at him, feeling your heart sink as you gradually realized what was going on.

“This was a mistake.” Reyes grunted abruptly, tossing the used towel into the trash bin with some frustration.

What the fuck. You felt yourself give off a tremble, fingers curling in on themselves. You were partially naked, your shoulder and neck bruised, your face and hair a mess and he was… leaving. If you had more energy in you, some tears may have shown, but all you could do was watch him as he unlocked the door and exited the room, looking as if he had an important meeting to attend.

You rushed to lock the door after a good minute, panic painted all over your features. Was that all you were to him? A fuck toy? Why did he have to do this? He could’ve just left you be, if he didn’t care, he could’ve just… A hand clasped around your mouth as you sobbed, unsure of what to do. Your heart was broken, just as it had been a year ago. All it took for Gabriel Reyes was less than a month.

What a pathetic fool you were.

You laughed bitterly at yourself as tears rolled down your cheeks, reaching for the very same dispenser your boss had used. Towel after towel, you wiped your body and used the water from the sink to soothe the bruises, too scared to see your reflection as you did so. Shamefully, you collected your scattered clothes, flinching at the memory of how blissfully ignorant you were at the moment they were discarded. And, once you had finished, you exited the room, heading straight for your personal quarters.


	4. All Tied Up

The next morning was painful. You awakened with a headache, your mouth dry and body sore. It was hard to open your eyes, the tissue around them swollen and tender from crying. Nevertheless, quiet music continued to play in your ears, soothing you since you had hidden in your room the night before. When you looked over to the clock, you realized you had overslept by about 4 hours. You sighed softly and sat up, instantly regretting it as you winced and cursed silently.

You hadn’t forgotten what happened. You may have been somewhat drunk, but that hadn’t influenced your decisions. The desire to know the Commander on a much closer level was always there, you just… hadn’t expected for it to end that way. Not that it was completely unwarranted. He was your commanding officer and you were a mere rookie. It was against the rules, not to mention completely wrong if people found out and assumed he had used his power to…

Your lips tightened and you forced yourself to get out of bed, holding the music player close as you looked over at the pile of clothes on the floor. There was no way you’d change into the uniform Gabriel Reyes loved so much, not after it had been tainted. So, instead, you scoured the duffel bag you had brought to Overwatch for any casual clothes that could hide the marks. You found a dark, form fitting turtleneck and old jeans.

Taking your sweet time, you dressed yourself, gentle not to make yourself ache more than was necessary. Surprisingly, you had no underlying urge to cover yourself up as you normally did. You paused whilst lacing your boots, trying to figure out what changed. Had he truly broken what was left of your being? You couldn’t feel any fear or panic, your stare completely blank as you tied the laces together. Either way, it really didn’t matter anymore. You’d just go wash your face, get some food and get to work.

With the earphones still in your ears, you left the room and lazily made your way towards the bathroom, passing by countless people that now seemed like specters to you. Not a single one could catch your attention, even though you could tell they were trying to, either to greet you or chat. You washed your face and hands, yet refrained from checking the mirror or focusing too long on the fact that this was the crime scene. Doing so felt good, pretending that you were okay and unscathed was empowering.

The cafeteria was nearly empty at this time, but a few people did loiter around, perhaps remnants of the party. Hangovers could be a bitch, after all. You smoothly walked up to the serving area and waited for the lady to come up, not rushing her whatsoever as you eyed what was on the menu. She did notice you immediately and came over, ready for your order. You asked for pancakes and orange juice, figuring that breakfast was necessary, even if it was almost lunchtime.

After removing your headphones, you dug in. The meal was good, sadly some of the taste ruined due to how hungry you were. You struggled to finish the juice, though you weren’t in a hurry either. So you just sat there, checking your surroundings silently while tracing the edges of the glass with your fingertips.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

Ah, you recognized the voice. You peeked up from where you sat and smiled a little, meeting the man’s blue eyes. It was Jack Morrison.

“Am I in trouble, sir?” You asked with mock seriousness, completely unfazed by the idea that you might get kicked out. No, that was no longer a thing bothering you.

He shook his head dismissively and took a seat next to you, the bench creaking slightly beneath his weight. You had almost forgotten that he was a super soldier, just like another guy you knew. You took a sip of your juice and looked the other way idly.

“Are you feeling alright?”

You clenched your jaw and remained silent, staring at the wall on the other side of the room intently. If McCree had said anything, if he knew a single thing, you’d punch the fucking cowboy square in the dick. You definitely had enough anger festering in you to make it hurt.

“Yeah, just thinking about things.” You finally responded, shifting your gaze to the glass in your hands.

He nodded, then leaned forward onto the table. You only assumed he did this to try and catch your gaze, place you into a vulnerable position where you couldn’t lie. It worked. Your eyes moved to him and you bit your cheek, reminding yourself that what happened would only hurt more if you make a deal out of it.

“You can talk to me, soldier. I’m a good listener.” He smiled, and you felt inclined to chuckle, touched by his attempt to connect with an underling. You’d bite.

“Was it a rough transition? Becoming the big and mighty Commander of Overwatch? Getting a statue in your honor?” Your line of questioning put pressure on him, the man tensing up and sighing as you smirked. It was quite easy to divert his attention, it seemed.

“Ah… Well…” He looked around the room in search of a good answer, probably concocting an inspiring and confident reply in his mind already. Everything that left his mouth, at least in front of the rookies, was meant to inspire them. You wondered how he acted around his comrades and the Blackwatch Commander himself.

“I had always led teams into battle and I guess it was natural. Hadn’t given it much thought, to be honest.” He mumbled, rubbing his chin tentatively. “I just knew what I had to do and went with it. People figured I could guide them along the way as well.”

You were awestruck. That was such a basic, child-like answer to your question. You squinted at him, doubt swelling within you, and he only blinked in surprise at your reaction.

“What?” His tone rang true, yet still. Was he trying to seem approachable? He protected the world, for fuck’s sake. There was no way he’d be this… human.

“I—I’m just a little… Nevermind.” You shook your head and released a breath, finishing the last of the juice with the intention of leaving soon. He wouldn’t get a word out of you about what happened. Not because he was a bad guy – because you didn’t want to deal with the repercussions.

“Is Gabriel treating you right?”

You choked on the drink, doing your best not to spit it out all over the surface of the table. Coughing violently after you had barely gulped it down, you turned to stare at Morrison. He watched you, not a single hint of emotion on his face, as if he wanted to hide his reasons for asking.

“W-What? What do you mean?” You acted oblivious, wiping your lips with the back of your hand as you rose to your feet.

“He’s not always good to the people around him and I’m worried about you.” He explained, standing up as well, determined to hear what he needed to hear.

“The boss is fine, he’s just… not… feeling…” Failing to form a lie, you looked at the ground and shut your mouth tight. “I don’t want to talk about it.” You finally added, stepping away from the table with clenched fists.

“At least tell me how I can help. We— _I_ don’t want to lose you.”

Silence engulfed the two of you, your face turned away from him in fears that you might shatter at any second. You had completely barricaded yourself and you weren’t gonna show your weakness to the leader of Overwatch. No matter how tempting it was.

“I’d like to get re-assigned.” Your voice was a murmur. You knew what you wanted if you were to stay active in this organization. You had to pretend Gabriel Reyes didn’t exist.

“Today is your last day within Blackwatch. Tomorrow, you’ll report to me.” He stated firmly and gave you a pat on the shoulder, moving past you. You were sure he would go straight to Reyes, ready to interrogate him. You couldn’t help but shudder as you watched Morrison leave the cafeteria.

\---

Being unable to return to your workspace was a little frustrating. Well, you could, but the idea of meeting either one of the Commanders stressed you out. You ended up staying in your room, listening to music, because that was the literal only thing you could do. You kept wondering if Reyes would be reprimanded if he told Morrison of what had transpired. He shouldn’t have been the only one to blame, if so – you had been just as willing.

A knock on the door interrupted your thoughts.

“One second!” You called out, shoving your player under the pillow and stumbling your way towards the door. Once you opened it, McCree came into sight, holding a hat neatly to his chest. How formal.

“Howdy. May I come in?” He acted sheepish, an awkward grin on his lips.

You did a double take and crossed your arms, obviously displeased.

“I’m assuming this is to explain a few things.”

The man gave a short nod.

You gave way and stepped back, letting him into your room. Once he had taken a seat on your bed – since there wasn’t really anywhere else to sit other than a shabby chair – you shut the door. Silently, you wandered over to take a seat next to him and sighed softly, rubbing your forehead.

“Do you know what happened?” You asked, your voice wavering a little. There was a lump building in your throat.

“No, not quite. I do remember ‘im dragging you off, though.” He placed the hat back on his head, heaving out a heavy sigh. He had smoked recently, judging from the scent.

“I’m sorry for… doin’ what I did.” His tone dripped with honest guilt, gaze directed at the floor. “I thought seein’ another man all over you would make the Commander act on his lil’ crush.”

“His little crush?” You repeated, furrowing your brows.

“Mmh. The man has his sight set on you, bird. Still, shouldn’t ‘ave done that.”

You laughed all of a sudden, bringing your hand to your watering eyes. McCree jerked his attention to you, confusedly inspecting you from under his hat.

“You… stupid asshole…” The words left you in the form a chuckle and you finally looked up at the ceiling, gnawing on your bottom lip to suppress the urge to cry. Again.

“He showed his appreciation alright. Then told me it was a mistake and left.” You laughed aloud, amused at your naiveté. Reyes had wanted a good fuck and that’s what he got. It was no crush.

Large warm arms wrapped around you in mere seconds and you were pulled into a tight embrace, your face pressed into Jesse’s chest as you continued to laugh through sobs. His hand brushed your hair gently, the other one rubbing circles into your shoulder. You slowly began to cry, gripping onto his cape weakly.

“I’m so sorry, sunshine. I didn’t know.” He whispered, resting his head on yours. It felt good to hug someone, for once, and not worry about a thing. It felt even better to cry and be comforted by a good friend.

“I really like him, Jesse…” You whimpered, your true emotions spilling out faster than you could suffocate them.

“I know, I’ve noticed. You didn’t deserve that.” He hushed you, pulling away just enough to look down at your face. You heaved out a shaky breath and looked up at him, tears rolling down your cheeks in rivulets.

“Oh, sweetheart…” McCree hummed sadly, using his thumb to wipe away some of the waterworks. His eyes held a great sorrow, though you weren’t sure why he’d be so affected by this. His fingertips stroked your cheek as a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“You’ll be okay, darlin’. There’ll be plenty more men linin’ up to catch yer heart.”

You giggled softly, glad that he had found you at this damned moment. If there was anyone out there who could make you feel valued, it was Jesse McCree. Him and his stupid, empty compliments.

He placed a light kiss on your other cheek and gave another stroke to your hair, before pulling away. You kept smiling, feeling warmth in your chest.

“Don’t avoid me, ya hear? I don’t know what I’d do without yer pretty ‘lil face every mornin’.”

With that, McCree stood up and tipped his hat with a grin, leaving the room as you watched him go. A part of you wanted to follow him out into the bright hallway, to enjoy the company and forget all about your weary heart. But you knew that he was a busy man. Perhaps another time.

You wiped your eyes with your sleeve and huffed, staring at the partially closed door. Maybe you could go back to the office now and gather your stuff, before Reyes found out.

\---

Standing in front of Room 101, just like the first time, you hesitated. Knocking seemed pointless. You entered the room after encouraging yourself mentally a few extra times, only to see that it was devoid of life. Even the screens that shined brightly before now shut down.

You made your way to your desk. Grabbing the dark beanie from one of the drawers, you tucked it into your back pocket as much as it could fit. Your cup had some pens sticking out of it, unused since Reyes had banned bringing drinks or snacks into the office. You shook them out and looked around for any other important things you may have left.

A mumble from behind made you flinch, your body twisting as you looked past your shoulder. You couldn’t see anything in the dark, but now that you listened closely, you could hear breathing. Tilting your head, you approached, realizing that whoever it was had occupied your boss’ desk. And who else could it be?

You halted at the very edge of the desk and frowned, making out the silhouette of the resting man. The only light in the room came from a screen in the corner of the room, blue and obnoxious. It was enough for you to recognize Reyes’ face. Had he not been passed out with an empty bottle next to him, you might have already left. However… This was the last time you would see him. Last time you’d get a chance to be this close to the man you had developed feelings for.

For a few minutes, you just stared at him, studying his vulnerable state and the way his features twitched in response to what was likely a nightmare. You eyed the bottle and felt disappointment sink into you – he would be completely drunk, just like that other time. Hell, he probably wouldn’t even remember.

You finally reached out and placed a hand down on his, squeezing it tenderly. The texture was familiar, you realized, recalling the moment your bodies had crashed together.

Suddenly, his eyes parted open and you gasped, attempting to pull your hand away only to feel him clasp it in place. He sat up in his seat, refusing to let go even as you tried to jerk it away several times.

“You’re leaving me.” Came his voice, hoarse and low.

“You left me first!” You hissed back, giving up on your hand as your frustration grew.

He remained silent after that, examining you from afar. Looking him in the eyes wounded you, the darkness around them speaking volumes on just how fucked up he was.

“Morrison just takes everything away from me, doesn’t he?” Gabriel scowled, eyeing his empty bottle. That was about enough.

“Gabriel, what you did, what you said—“ You began and he growled, gripping his forehead with the free hand.

“I know! I’m a fucking monster!” He cut you off roughly, standing up with a force that almost made you stumble back. You used the chance to take back your hand, holding it close to yourself as he then reached towards you.

“Don’t!” You warned him angrily, taking a step back. He didn’t listen, leaning on the desk as he tried coming closer.

“I won’t let him have you, not you—“

You slapped him. It felt as if everything had frozen in place, the Commander not moving an inch.

“It’s not about Jack Morrison! It’s about us, Gabriel! It’s about what fucking happened!!” You screamed at him, enraged. “It’s about how you discarded me after I had shown you trust!”

He finally looked at you, traces of shock on his face. It was as if a train had hit him and he had been reliving the moment for the past minute.

“It’s about you, and me, and my stupid love for you.” You spoke, fighting back tears. Your hand throbbed with pain from the impact. A sting that gave you strength to speak.

He rubbed his face and breathed out, sinking back into the chair.

“… _Love?_ ” The word sounded foreign coming from his scarred lips. “I can’t… even watch you stand next to another man, I can’t…” He continued to mumble under his nose, then cursed quietly and covered his face with both hands, turning them into fists.

You couldn’t make sense of what he had said, but this visit wouldn’t drag on any longer. He was in no position to explain himself and you weren’t sure you wanted him to.

Swiftly, you grabbed the cup from your desk and ran out of the room, rushing to hide away once more. You had confessed, even if to his drunken self, and your conscience would be clear. Or so you hoped. But your heart still ached, pounding harder with each step.


	5. Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO I'M ABOUT 6 MONTHS LATE;;;;; 
> 
> Sorry for the wait! I might add a bonus chapter that tells the "events" of the night with Commander Reyes, but for now I think it's a suitable end. ;) Thank you for reading!

Several months had passed since you were placed under Strike-Commander Morrison’s care. He was kind and thoughtful, so you did not feel tense when reporting to him what you had found during the day in various databases and mission scans. However, you had not clung to him as desperately as you had to one another, your emotions never truly as vibrant as they used to be. Jack, as you had grown used to calling him, had taken note of this many times, yet you could not point out the reasons why. Or, more likely, did not want to.

You had not turned back into a ghost, as you had assumed you would. Instead, people recognized you and tried to include you in their gatherings and conversations still. Even if you did not smile or laugh as often. You could appreciate the effort, truly, but that changed very little.

McCree, who still worked closely in relation to the “one who shall not be named”, continued to visit you and talk about random things. In fact, he was the only one who had the opportunity to see your true self day to day, your happiness showing itself whenever he was around. You sometimes wondered if it was because you had grown to see him as your closest friend, or whether it was because he was the only remaining contact to the other man you had. It sounded cruel in your head and you would muffle the thought instantly, knowing that there was no way that you could overlook the genuine relationship that you and McCree shared.

You had a little desk amongst many others in the room, working there throughout the day. The atmosphere of no privacy sometimes made you tense, the craving to slink back into the dark room of Blackwatch springing up every once in a while. There was no hiding that the situation wasn’t the best, even after all these months, what you considered to be short-term depression hanging above you like a dark veil.

Even now, as you clicked the buttons on the keyboard, typing in the mission report for one of the agents so it could be shared on the database, you could feel yourself blanking out, staring emotionlessly as your fingers turned into an endless blur. You hadn’t heard the murmur from surrounding desks, nor the familiar clink of cowboy boots.

“Sweetheart?”

You blinked awake from your daze and snapped your head to face the man, his body tall in front of you as you continued to sit. When had he come here? Or why, at all? He wasn’t really supposed to show himself around others this openly, you thought. Catching a glimpse of the others around you, who seemed awestruck, for the lack of a better word, you looked back at McCree and raised a brow.

“Jesse? Can this wait?” You didn’t mean to be rude, but you didn’t want to deal with the repercussions of bringing outside affairs to the workplace. Even if the whole damn building was your workplace.

He shook his head and motioned for you to come with him, seemingly serious. You bit your lip in worry and stood up, following his lead just a few steps behind. Finally, as you passed the exit door, the man spoke up, reaching for a cigar behind him and lighting it.

“If you’ve got the time to smoke, are you really sure this is important enough to disturb my work?” You asked to make it clear that you didn’t feel good enough to mess around or play hooky. Not after the reflection you had earlier on the past few months.

“The Commander needs to see ya.” He mumbled past the cigar in his mouth, his gaze locked on you.

“Morrison is in the next room, he can always come to me if he—“

“Gabriel, hon. Gabriel Reyes needs to see ya.” McCree corrected himself, shifting in his spot and crossing his arms. He seemed tense, not like his usual easy breezy self – and now you understood why. You did a double take and furrowed your brows. Of all the people, your best friend should have known all the reasons in the world why you would not want to meet that man, nor talk of him.

“Jesse, for the love of God, you know better than me that I am not going to see him in this lifetime or the next.”

“I know, love. That’s why ‘m askin’ for him.”

“Hold on, you? Asking for him? What?” You once again found yourself confused by the approach this man had, tilting your head.

He sighed and took a puff of his cigar, his eyes moving to find some spot on the wall above. You, however, kept staring at him with fiery intent, silently demanding him to further explain.

“Heavens, girlie, ya know I can’t stand ‘im after what he did, but…” He clicked his tongue, gritting his teeth on the cigar hard enough to crush it. “… He’s not doin’ so well, and neither are you.”

You squinted at him, ready to blow back enough responses to shut him up about this subject for good. Yet, the look in his eye… Something was truly disturbing him, enough to ask you something as bizarre as this.

“Reyes went on a mission last night and got ‘imself wounded, ‘cuz he was stubborn enough not to call anyone for help. Still, the damn bastard made it out alive, though now he’s limping ‘round and refusing to explain ‘imself.”

You breathed out quietly, worry squeezing your wounded heart. For some fucking reason, you could not shake off the feeling that you were somehow related to the incident. You already had scenarios in your head, where you had stayed in Blackwatch and managed to save him without so much as a cut. If only you had still been at your old desk, guiding him.

Wait, no. That was not a reality that you had wanted to be a part of. Not after that.

“So? What the hell do I have to do with that?” You tried to seem unfazed, though your face likely betrayed your words. McCree gave you a look. You shifted your eyes away and bit the inside of your cheek, squeezing your fists tight.

“Sweetheart… He’s not functionin’ right. Hasn’t been since you left. If he gets any worse, he’ll…” Jesse trailed off, lowering his head and shifting in his spot once more. Neither of you could admit it, but Commander Reyes had taken an important position in your lives. It was hard to shake it off.

Had he not called for help because of guilt?

That was the real question, wasn’t it?

You let out a soft sigh and nodded, rubbing your forehead shakily. You really hated confrontations, but something had to be done – it had dragged on for way too long. You both needed an ending, something to tie it all back together.

“I’ll go talk to him. Do you know where he might be right now?” Asking that was a shot in the dark, yet surprisingly McCree nodded and walked towards the nearby window. You followed, looking out as soon as you were close enough to see through it. You could see a dark form sitting on a bench in the distance, past the neatly trimmed trees.

“Is that him?...” You asked, a little taken aback. You had not known the Commander to go outside unless he needed to for official matters. McCree nodded one last time and tapped you on the shoulder twice.

“Work your magic on ‘im, sweetness. Make it right.”

You let out a light chuckle, not knowing whether you were truly prepared to deal with whatever would come at you upon meeting Reyes again. Still, there was nowhere to turn now.

\---

Finding the exit was a little difficult, as you had almost never left the building, staying always by your desk. However, you did end up finding a way out and were now heading towards where you had seen Reyes through the window. The sun was high up in the sky, its heat comforting, especially with the light breeze that brushed against your hair. The gentle rustling of the leaves eased your anxiety, calming your thudding heart upon seeing the man’s back ahead, slouching downwards as he rested his arms in his lap.

You stopped in your tracks for a second, clasping your hands together nervously. Memories of the night flashed in your head, though not as fresh after the few months. You could still, however, remember the shame and the hurt you felt, the sorrow of leaving him upon realizing that what you had could never work out.

Slowly, you continued onwards, your steps audible in the green grass. And, soon enough, you stood right behind him, trying your best to steady your heartbeat. Surely, he knew someone had approached him.

“Leave me be.” His voice was as hoarse as ever, though worse, like of a man with a hangover. You flinched slightly, instincts telling you to do as he said, but you tightened your lips.

“Gabriel.”

He jerked. For a while, you just stood there, listening for anything else from the man, acknowledgement or even a dismissal. However, when he sunk deeper into his slouch, you decided to sit down next to him.

His head was hidden by a hood, though you didn’t try to see him. You knew he’d need a moment to adjust to your presence. So you eyed his battered and bandaged hands, free of the gloves he normally wore. Your arm stretched out a little as you placed your hand upon his, grasping tenderly. Your fingers were much more slender, fitting perfectly in-between his. You immediately noted how cold it felt to the touch.

His hand twitched a few times, then finally curled around yours, soft and unlike the man you knew. Careful. You sat like that for some time, enjoying the silence and the sight of the green fields of grass ahead.

“I missed you…” He spoke, catching your attention instantly. He moved the lock of your hands to his cheek. You could feel the texture of a bandage brushing against your skin. Reyes then moved it to his lips, planting a kiss upon it with foreign tenderness. “I’m so sorry…”

“Gabriel, it’s okay…” You tried to hush him, sensing immense hurt from the man next to you. However, you did not expect to feel a warm droplet hit your hand. You released his hand and instead cupped his jaw, making him look over to you. A tear stained his face, cheek and forehead bandaged, covering up the red and blue. His brown eyes no longer were as piercing as the first time you had met him, immeasurable softness in them as he looked at you. Teeth gritted as he pushed back the rest of the tears.

“I am the worst man you could’ve fallen in love with--”

He began, but you didn’t let him finish, pressing your lips to his. Your hands brushed lightly against his jaw and neck, embracing him as he at last kissed back. It was gentle, slow and long enough for you to feel the rest of the tears rolling down his cheek. At some point, Reyes took over, clasping his hand on the back of your neck, desperately keeping you from moving away.

When the kiss broke, you breathed against each other, meeting your gazes.

“I don’t want you to go. Come back to me.” The man pleaded, not hiding just how much this meant to him. “Nothing I will ever do or accomplish will ever come close to you.”

You laughed softly, much to the Commander’s confusion.

“If you couldn’t tell yet, I’ve been waiting to be yours for months.” You ushered to him, evoking a slight chuckle.

“What kind of an idiot would be blind to that?” Gabriel teased, looking much more at ease. He kissed you once more, this time passionately, delivering a portion of what had pent up in him during the time you spent apart. Your hands running through his curls beneath the hood.

By the time you pulled away, both of you were left without a breath, clinging to each other. Reyes eyed you up and licked his lips tentatively, only for you to shake your head and crush whatever ideas had been brewing in his mind.

“Not while you’re limping. That’s your punishment for being careless.” You hummed, amused by the groan the male made in response. He knew exactly what you meant.

“I hope you’re not thinking of returning to Jack.” The Commander in him showed as he hovered above you, trying to steal another kiss.

“I’m still—I’m reporting to Jack—I’m currently supposed to be at—“ You tried dodging him, releasing a yelp as he wrapped both arms around you and caught your lips, pushing you back against the bench. Figures he wouldn’t want to hear a thing about his rival.

You quickly broke it and laughed against him as he persisted, realizing that the likelihood of you returning to work had just been erased entirely. And, hell, you didn’t mind it all that much.

\---

You stayed with him, later reporting to Strike-Commander Jack Morrison that you would be switching your positions yet again. He seemed a little displeased by the fact, but ultimately glad that things had been sorted out. He did point out that he’d keep an eye on how things go, just in case.

McCree was the happiest to hear that the mess was dealt with, picking you up and spinning around until Reyes ordered him to stop, only to tease the man further about his jealousy issues. Or the fact that he wouldn’t be able to “consummate” the relationship properly in his state – which of course enraged the Commander.

You ended up spending the night in Commander Reyes’ quarters, despite your protests and worry about his wellbeing. And, really, in the end you were glad you didn’t stop it. If there was a way to describe it, you’d call it a “religious experience”.

As you laid there, an arm draped across your lover’s chest, you were thankful for ever deciding to join Overwatch in the first place. Perhaps destiny had meant for you to find Gabriel Reyes.


End file.
